Private Lesson (Our First Meet)
by iceuyanq
Summary: Menurut Taekwoon, Hakyeon adalah orang yg terlalu sopan. VIXX LeoN Neo Hakyeon Taekwoon Leo N. Rnr? / 5 of 50StoriesProject.


Fanfiction: Private Lesson; LeoN

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Tsk, benar-benar tidak seru." Decak Taekwoon malas saat dirinya harus dan sangat terpaksa mengikuti program tutor sebaya. Saat ini, laki-laki putih itu berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas sebelas dua.

Kalau saja ancamannya bukan merangkum empat buku sejarah, mungkin Taekwoon bisa saja kabur. Please, ia benci sejarah.

Taekwoon mengetuk dua kali pintu bercat abu-abu itu, lalu membukanya perlahan. Taekwoon mendengus melihat tinggal satu bocah laki-laki berkulit tan, dengan kacamata yang menggantung dihidungnya, ia tidur sambil menopang dagu.

"Hey, bangun bocah malas!" Ujar Taekwoon sebal. Dan lelaki itu langsung terbangun. Setelah mendapat seluruh kesadarannya, lelaki itu beranjak dan membungkuk 70 derajat.

"Annyeong haseyo. Namaku Hakyeon. Sebuah kehormatan untukku diutus untuk menjadi tutor sebayamu." Katanya, Taekwoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Anak ini terlalu sopan dan formal.

"Ehm. Maaf tadi ketiduran. Dan.. sepertinya sekarang tidak udah belajar dulu. Mari kita basa-basi." Ajaknya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Taekwoon sebenarnya agak malas. Namun, menghargai bocah ini, ia mengangguk setuju. Lagian bocah ini bahkan mengajak untuk tidak belajar.

Calon guru yang baik. Mungkin ia tidak ingin membuat muridnya terlalu penat.

"Cita-citamu, guru ya?" Kata Taekwoon langsung, membuat Hakyeon tersentak. Sepersekian detik kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa bisa berspekulasi begitu?"

"Ntahlah." Jawab Taekwoon.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka pekerjaan itu. Dan aku juga belum punya cita-cita yang tetap." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Tapi jika takdir Tuhan menyuruhku menjadi guru, aku dengan senang hati menjalankannya." Lanjutnya, membuat Taekwoon speechless. Ini pertama kalinya ia menemukan orang yang berpikiran sedewasa ini.

"Kalau cita-citamu?"

"Pemain bola." Jawab Taekwoon langsung.

Hakyeon hanya berooh ria saja. Tak lama ia tersenyum lagi. Jujur saja, Taekwoon sebenarnya terpukau akan keramahan lelaki ini. Tapi ia juga agak risih. Sedari tadi anak itu hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kenapa kau melihatku terus sih? Sambil tersenyum pula."

Hakyeon langsung merubah ekspresinya, dilanjut dengan rasa bersalah Taekwoon.

"Maaf, bukan bermaksud menyinggungmu."

Hakyeon tersenyum lagi. "Kau terlihat tampan." Katanya. "Omong-omong aku tidak tahu namamu. Bisa kau memperkenalkan diri?"

"Jung Taekwoon."

"Nama yang bagus. Tapi aku akan memanggilmu Leo."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Leo?"

"Iyaa?"

"Boleh aku minta izin melanjutkan PR ku?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan."

Hakyeon mengambil pulpennya dan mulai menulis pekerjaannya. Taekwoon diam-diam mengintip, dan baru ngeh kalau yang dikerjakan Hakyeon itu semacam skripsi untuk kuliahan semester akhir. Atau perhitungan sebuah restoran?

Soalnya, dikertas itu tertulis bulan, berbagai kode seperti SS atau CL, serta nominal juga jumlah seluruh nominal.

"Kau mengerjakan apa sih?" Tanya Taekwoon.

Hakyeon mendongak dan tersenyum canggung pada Taekwoon.

"Ini hasil bulanan yang café tempatku bekerja dapatkan."

Apa Taekwoon bilang.

"Kau bekerja?"

"Yaa.. begitulah. Demi kelangsungan hidup."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Mereka di Switzerland."

"Lalu kau tidak dikirimi uang bulanan?"

Hakyeon tertawa garing. "Ya masa sih ada ortu yang setega itu. Enggak, uang yang ayah kirim itu buat adikku, Sehun. Aku sih pake penghasilanku sendiri."

"Emangnya adikmu tidak dikirimi uang juga?"

"Haha. Tidak. Ayahku tidak tahu Aku mengadopsi seorang adik disini."

Taekwoon tercengang. "Sungguh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Waktu itu Aku diganggu oleh preman gay menyebalkan. Lalu Sehun datang dan menyelamatkanku. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, Aku rela mengadopsinya sebagai adikku karena Sehun juga hanya pengemis jalanan. Haha dan kau tau? Sekarang preman gay itu adalah kekasih Sehun. Begitu absurd, kan?"

Taekwoon tertawa pada cerita yang baru saja ia dengar. Bagaimana bisa adik angkat Hakyeon Mau pacaran Sama preman gay?

"Sehun itu perempuan?"

"Bukan. Dia laki-laki. Awalnya aku menentang keras hubungan mereka. Tapi lama kelamaan Aku terbiasa. Mereka berdua lucu. Kalau jalan-jalan, Sehun menggunakan baju wanita dan wig panjang. Cantik sekali. Dan lagi... Jongin ternyata bukan preman. Dia itu seorang anak CEO perusahaan terbesar disini. Ia pusing mengurus semuanya karena ayahnya sakit. Dan lagi, ia juga masih SMA kelas dua. Jadinya ia sepulang kuliah mabuk gajelas gitu."

Taekwoon mengangguk-angguk. Berarti hubungan sesama jenis tidak terlalu buruk, kan? Bisa didandanin jadi cewek juga kok.

Tapi, Bagaimana kalau dirinya tiba-tiba ingin memiliki Hakyeon dengan seluruh kedewasaannya?

"Hakyeon."

"Ya Leo? Jangan bilang ternyata kau juga gay. Haha." Hakyeon tertawa. Taekwoon tertawa juga. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Dan yang membuatku begini adalah kau."

"H-ha?"

"Yaa. Love you, Cha Hakyeon. Mulai sekarang Aku akan memanggilmu N, dan akan melindungimu."

"Leo apaan sih!"

"Jadilah pacarku."

Hakyeon terdiam. "S-sebenarnya.. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama... Aku senang sekarang mimpiku jadi kenyataan."

Taekwoon tersenyum lembut. "Kalau Begitu, Jadilah kekasihku. Kau tau adikku seorang gay dan Dia sudah bertunangan diwaktu SMP ini. Aku tidak rela. Aku akan melamarmu secepat mungkin."

"Oh my God Leo kau kenapa langsung membuatku blushing gitu?!"

**-End-**

_This is so fkkin sooo weird and no perfect. Leave some review ya? ;;)_

_Hm, promosi dikit._

_Visit me at wattpaddotcom/user /radenayudian . Spasi dihapus dan dot diganti titik.. Thankies;-*_


End file.
